


Tied breaths

by Giocchan (Bacinaru)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacinaru/pseuds/Giocchan
Summary: "«Non credo che duca interessi come vesto, Cowboy. Sarò solo tua guardia del corpo.»Illya si sistema meglio sulla sua poltroncina: dubita che riusciranno a sbrigarsela molto presto.«Sarebbe disdicevole se permettessi ad un membro del mio staff di vestire come un vagabondo.» Napoleon estrae l'ennesima giacca dall'armadio – uno dei tanti – e inizia a soppesarne pro e contro con l'occhio critico di un vero intenditore «E poi, Peril, mi hai promesso che per questa volta lascerai fare a me, no?»"
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 1





	Tied breaths

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** i personaggi non mi appartengono.  
>  **Note:** Scritta per il **Drabble Event** ( _27/03 - 29/03 2020_ ) del gruppo **We are out for prompt** con il prompt: _Napoleon/Illya: quella volta in cui Napoleon decise di scegliere gli abiti per Illya e vestirlo personalmente_ ; partecipa anche all'event La corsa delle **Drabble &Flashfic [I Edizione]** del gruppo **C'era una volta con un prompt...**

Il quartier generale di U.N.C.L.E. è dotato di un proprio guardaroba, un'intera stanza contenente gli abiti più svariati per l'esclusivo uso da parte dei suoi agenti. Quando Napoleon ne è venuto a conoscenza, ne è rimasto completamente entusiasta.

«Non credo che duca interessi come vesto, Cowboy. Sarò solo tua guardia del corpo.»

Illya si sistema meglio sulla sua poltroncina: dubita che riusciranno a sbrigarsela molto presto.

«Sarebbe disdicevole se permettessi ad un membro del mio staff di vestire come un vagabondo.» Napoleon estrae l'ennesima giacca dall'armadio – uno dei tanti – e inizia a soppesarne pro e contro con l'occhio critico di un vero intenditore «E poi, Peril, mi hai promesso che per questa volta lascerai fare a me, no?»

Illya si passa una mano sugli occhi. È vero, glielo ha promesso. Si domanda che cosa gli fosse passato per la testa.

Napoleon sembra giungere finalmente ad una decisione e gli passa una giacca di un blu cobalto che deve ammettere: è piuttosto bella.

La prova, addosso alla camicia bianca e alla cravatta blu scuro che sono state già scelte in precedenza. Napoleon lo aiuta a sistemare il colletto. Fa poi un passo indietro, lo osserva, si accarezza pensiero il mento e si riavvicina per afferrargli la cravatta. Con uno strattone, lo costringe in avanti e gli cattura le labbra in un bacio bagnato.

«La cravatta va decisamente cambiata» glielo mormora su labbra già gonfie, un sorriso divertito a scoprirgli i denti, e Illya geme, esasperato, prima di affondare una mano nei suoi capelli e tirarselo di nuovo contro.

«Tua stupida cravatta può aspettare» gli ringhia addosso e con un movimento brusco lo spinge giù sulla poltroncina. Quando Napoleon apre bocca a metà tra una risata e una protesta, Illya lo zittisce con un altro bacio e una mano sul basso ventre. È abbastanza, a quanto pare, a vincere ogni dissenso.


End file.
